


Need

by kelios



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13.05 coda, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Dean has needs that Sam can't always meet.





	Need

Dean has a sort of sixth sense about these things. Sam’s seen it before, the way he can always seem to find exactly what he needs, when he needs it. They don’t talk about it, of course--Dean would die of embarrassment before admitting he needs this, possibly literally. And Sam doesn’t like to think about the things he can’t always give his brother, because sometimes he’s the _reason_ Dean needs this. 

So Sam’s not surprised to come back from the grimy restroom at the Clam Dive to see Dean talking to an attractive dark haired woman. She looks up at Sam appreciatively and smiles, bloodred in the garish light. _Oh. I see_ is all she says when she sees Sam, and a few minutes later Dean’s not meeting his eyes as he mumbles about not waiting up. 

Sam stays for a few more drinks, numb and unhappy. The lights from the stage turn everything hellish--red and purple shadows slash through the deeper dark, peppered with dots of white. His head is spinning after the first couple of drinks, but when he gets up to leave a hand on his shoulder pushes him gently back down. 

“Stay for awhile,” a soft voice tells him, and Sam knows he should be tense and upset that someone got the jump on him, but he relaxes instinctively. When he looks up, he sees the dark haired woman Dean had left with earlier, and frowns. “Your brother is fine, I promise.” She smiles again, white teeth against red lips, and covers his hand with hers. “I think you could stand to relax too, Sam. Let someone else shoulder the load for a little while. It’s very...therapeutic.” 

Sam shivers at her touch, memories of hell briefly turning her skin ice cold and her face into a bleeding, peeling horror. “Thank you, but no. I...that sort of thing doesn’t really work for me.” He smiles painfully and pulls his hand away. “Too many memories.” 

“Too bad.” Her smile seems genuinely regretful this time as she looks him up and down. “It’s not often men like you and your _brother_ come to town, let alone look me up. Maybe next time.” 

Sam watches her walk away with a slight pang of regret. He’s sure she means well, but the burdens he’s carrying--the guilt and regret and anguish of everything he’s done in his life--they could never be washed away with a single night of punishment. That kind of atonement and redemption are for people whose souls aren’t as deeply stained as his. People like Dean, who is a shining light in the world, even if he can’t see it himself. Sam finishes his drink and stands, suddenly tired. 

It’s a long walk back to the motel.


End file.
